


Roifach writes home

by rea_p



Series: Fox and Mouse [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_p/pseuds/rea_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 'letters' (not actually sent) written by my 5th ed AD&D character, generally reflecting on what's already happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roifach writes home

“Dear Cal,” began the letter she was writing in her head, “things have been sort of weird since I left the monastery.

“No one actually thought I’d stay there, right? Alice and Sylvia only invited me along for the trip, and I think they were surprised I stayed as long as I did (or as surprised as they could muster, being distracted with all the shiny toys and new people and a set of rooms all to themselves. I stayed in guest lodgings). 

“Anyway, it turns out that the Four-Castle Swamp is an actual, honest-to-gods place with three ruins and a castle. Which is even weirder than you might think. I made some sketches of parts of the architecture which I might just be willing to share if you’re nice and promise not to tell Gwen that she was right it is a true story. 

“I’ve ended up in one of those ‘parties of adventurers’ we used to encounter on the road, one of the better ones, a fairly nice group of people. There’s even someone worth getting drunk with. I think at least two of them have a Quest, but it’s a nice change of pace anyway and enough of them are enthusiastic about getting into battle that I rarely have to get close to anything. Thanks again for the pointers on my archery - my aim is definitely improving.

“Of course, as Paul - and my father - always say, fighting isn’t the only solution. I ended up playing incidental music to a horde of larger than average, kinda freaky rats, getting them out of a basement and into their very own ruin. Yes, in the swamp. Feel free to tell Rosalind, it might make a good story with a few tweaks. 

“For the record, the Four-Castle Swamp is full of creepy shit so stay the hell out of it. There were swamp zombies, I kid you not. And ghost lights that just circle you all night long. Creepier than anything Paul used to come up with when I was a kid and you were ‘not’ (be honest, you might have been nineteen but those stories are terrifying, right?). 

“We’re out of the swamp now, staying in a fort which has decent ale and mediocre cheese, but is dry, safe, and zombie-free, thank wheels.”

Someone nearby let out a snore and she lost her train of thought. No point in actually writing, not at the moment. She wasn’t sure which route Greenwood was on at the moment. But she ought to write, via her parents and Paul at least, to tell Cal about the swamp. And the rats. But not the dragon. That was… weird. And also hers. At least for now.


End file.
